This invention relates to a plastic cage for a ball bearing having means to discourage foreign matter from entering the bearing raceways when the bearing in which the cage is assembled is in use.
The invention is concerned with cages of the kind having an annular wall and spaced part-spherical pockets, a part of each pocket being formed by a recess in the annular wall, the remainder of the pocket being formed by two projections which extend axially from the annular wall with the mouth of the pocket between them.